legends_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Taloner: Reima 2
' Taloner: Reima 2' is an istallment in the Taloner Chronicles subseries by W.A. Johnson. It is the direct sequel to Taloner: Reima. The book was first published through lulu.com in 2010. The front cover art features the character Reima. The back cover art features the character Urssef. Plot Summary The book begins with the main character, Reima, meeting his friend and fellow Taloner Celure at a small conference in Scout's Point. Accompanied by his wyvern, Komodo, the two travel south to Genkai and proceed to visit both Reima's family in Hurat Mun and Celure's brother in Sheng Hi Nai. When they report to the Pewter Talon's guild building, they are assigned a last-minute errand to help a Taloner stationed on Halfway. After arriving at Halfway, Reima and Celure meet Urssef and learn that there has been an ongoing problem with a local gang known as the Blight Hawks interested in both taking over the city and eventually invading the Laiuna empire. The gang has been working with underground factions that include En'talgaeda, an assassin ring. Celure sneaks onto one of the ships anchored in the city's marina and spies on a group of humans and disguised guests, discovering that several of them are either trolls or dark elves. Afterward, the Taloners talk to a human informant named Watchman, who has been helping Urssef to gather information, and he tells them of a recent kidnapping that involves a lore drake ally. The three lore drakes proceed to track down the Debadi, a human faction that uses demons and was responsible for kidnapping their ally, Cayle Inkfingers. They successfully locate the hideout of the Debadi, but fail to find Cayle. A fight breaks out, during which time Reima is struck with a blast of magic and becomes violently ill, putting him out of commission for a few days. Reima recovers from his sickness to find that Celure and Urssef have rescued their ally, after which he accompanies Urssef to a black market in search of En'talgaeda. Reima is ambushed and abducted by En'talgaeda, whose members attempt to interrogate him in their lair. Using Baldon's bracer, Reima escapes and snoops through the lair for information, discovering that one of the people working with En'talgaeda is Audun, a prominent dark elf figure. Reima attempts to leave, but instead gets into a bad fight, at which point Urssef and Celure show up to rescue him. Some time later, the three go to a local dive in search of Juar, the leader of the Blight Hawks. They successfully kidnap him and take him to Halfway's wilderness, where Reima extracts more information on the gang's allies. The Taloners then raid a stronghold full of dark elves and Oari, who have been working with the Blight Hawks. They run afoul of Ulf, a powerful troll shaman, and narrowly escape to fight their way to the surface of the stronghold. They pursue Audun onto a ship that flees the port, but become locked in a stalemate and have to abandon their original aim to capture him, as it is impossible. They return to the city with enough knowledge to help protect the Laiuna empire from En'talgaeda's intrusion and say their goodbyes, going their separate ways. Category:Books